terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Native Civilization/Events
Certain Events can only occur on your world when it has one or multiple Native Civilizations. Xenocide - choice A villager from village has gotten into an altercation with one of our settlers, and in the process the human ended up dead. We've taken the villager into custody, but we're not sure how to proceed. If we punish the villager, their community will become unhappy with us. But if we release them, we risk encouraging such actions and increasing the village's aggression rating. What should we do? A. Release the villager B. Punish the villager Aggression rating is Foreign Policy. Aggression level never actually seems to go up if you release the villager. Punishing the villager doesn't seem to have an effect either. Pestilence A plague has broken out in the village of village! The local natives are already dying en masse, and their Age/ Bronze Age/ Iron Age/ infrastructure isn't enough to stop it on their own. They can only hope it ends soon! The mission The Cure can remove a village's Plague. The rate at which villagers die from the plague is a percentage of their total population per minute. Think of it as a reverse birthrate. Though the loss of population will slowly start to impact the revenue a Trade Treaty with the village can earn, the rate at which they die isn't very high, so you don't really have to rush to cure this. Salvation The plague in village has ended! Using only their Level and a bit of luck, the natives were able to formulate a basic but effective cure. Distribution has already begun, and the villagers are already feeling better. Prerequisite: Plague. If you were already doing a The Cure Mission while this event popped up, the Mission can still be successful, even though technically there is no plague to cure anymore. Revolution A political revolution has erupted in village! The natives are demanding immediate change, and calling for a new style of government. Preparations are already being made for the new [ Government Structure ] society. Way of the Warrior A hawkish new leader has risen to power in the village of village, and has begun militarizing their society much more than before. The foreign policy for village has been increased from Level to Level. This event takes the village's Foreign Policy one Aggression Level higher. The Way of the Peacemaker A new cultural icon has risen in popularity in the village of village, and is spreading a message of peaceful cooperation and harmony. The foreign policy for village has been decreased from Level to Level. This event takes the village's Foreign Policy one Aggression level lower. One Giant Leap The villagers of village have made a technological breakthrough! Seizing upon the power of this new discovery, they have already begun improving their infrastructure from Level to Level. Prerequisite: village does not already have Industrial Infrastructure Level A Fresh Start A group of natives from the village of 1 have left their homes and founded a new village, which they are calling 2. '' ''For now it is culturally very similar to its parent village, but it won't be long before 2 begins forging its own future. The new village spawns in with 10% of the population the village that founded it has (this population is not removed from the founding village), and it is culturally identical to its parent village. This means its government structure, social structure, infrastructure level, foreign policy etc are the same as the parent village's. A Leap of Faith A new religious movement has begun in village, a form of Religion being promoted by a group of religious scholars and clerics. It remains to be seen if this new faith will spread to other villages, but for now the religious landscape of village has been transformed. First Contact A native villager from village has stumbled across one of your teams in the field, precipitating an unexpected first contact scenario. [Unfortunately, the surprised workers reacted without thinking, and the villager was killed. This has set a very bad precedent for our future relations with / Luckily, the workers responded better than we could have hoped, and not only established a positive diplomatic contact with the village, but made personal friends with the villager that first discovered them! Prerequisite: Have a native village that you have not contacted yet. Happiness -20% or +20%, depending on that second paragraph of the description. First contact made.Category:Content Category:Events Category:Native Civilization